Siblings!
by Python-gal
Summary: Skye may not have parents, but she does have a past. What happens when she moves to the Gallagher Academy with her foster sister, Wave. And what happens when the present collides with the past. (Rated K for now) It's better than it sounds. Also this should be in the crossover section, but noticed that after I posted it. Oops. Sorry bout that.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
I walked into the building, surprised by the size of the school. My new foster sister giggled as  
she showed me around the Gallagher Academy. I may be a Blackthorn girl, but I could get  
used to this. I was really happy to get fostered, but a little scared. My last family just dropped  
me off at an orphanage. They didn't even bother to take me inside.  
"So, what do you think? Awesome huh?" said Wave. She met me at Blackthorn 2 years ago  
when she was 5. When she did, I was being punched in the gut and being used as a knife  
throwing target. She's 8 years younger, but she totally kicked the boys butts for me. 4 months  
earlier she was adopted by Cameron Goode, the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy.  
And somehow, she convinced Cameron and her husband Zach to adopt me too. I'm really  
grateful, but trust issues go along way.  
"It's amazing!" I said, staring at everything around me. You see, Blackthorn Institute for  
troubled boys is where they dump GIRLS when adoption agencies don't want them anymore.  
" Blackthorn was nice, but this place is fantastic."  
"Oh just wait till you meet everyone. Mom had an old friend, Bex, who used to go here. Her  
daughter goes here. They also had a friend named Liz, and one of Liz's sons, Peter is also  
bunking with us. They're really nice.  
'Great' I thought. 'Just more people to make fun of me.'  
"Don't worry Skylar. You can trust them." Wave said. I hadn't realized I was thinking aloud.  
She walked up to a door. "And this is our room." She said. She opened the door to find a  
room with four queen sized beds and two other kids arguing over something.  
"Guys be quiet!" Wave yelled. "Everyone this is Skye, our new bunk mate." The girl stepped  
up in acknowledgement.  
"Hi. We'll I'm Wendy Simmons and this is-" the boy cut her off  
I'm Peter? Peter Ward.


	2. Bickering

chapter 1-  
_*flashback*  
"wave your late!" Peter was talking to wave. I'd been at this school for 3 weeks and peter was  
by far the most annoying person there. He and wave were always bickering while Wendy  
would be doing something smart and scientific.  
"Well I'm sorry if my tiredness gets in the way with school. It's stupid." Wave quipped in a  
sarcastic voice. Then the bickering began. I laughed and walked over to Wendy , who was  
doing something on her laptop.  
*End flashback*_  
She was at practice with Ward. It had been 3 days he hadn't talked to her, unless he had to.  
He was still upset at her about the whole traitor thing. Fitzsimmons were the only ones talking  
to her lately. She was quite amused by the thought of Peter and Wave bickering like Fitz and  
Simmons did. She wondered, all of the sudden, why Simmons sounded so familiar to her.  
At the same time, a 12 and 13 year old Wave and Peter were fighting, like always. Wendy  
was on her computer researching they're latest mission.  
" I'm telling you Peter, we need to check if any other organizations know about it." Wendy  
looked up.  
"For the record, I agree with Wave, and the CIA knows nothing about our mission."  
"Fine Wave, you can check one more organization." Peter said. "SHIELD."  
"Why them?" Wendy and Wave asked, at the exact time.  
"Because they're super secretive, and we have no clearance to ask them. So we'll just hack  
them." Peter said.  
Hack. That reminded Wave of Skye and she felt tears clogging her eyes."okay, let's get to  
work then" she said, wiping her eyes.


	3. Hacking In

Back at the bus, Skye hit the punching bag like she was angry at it. She looked down at her almost bleeding knuckles. Shoot. She thought. She had forgotten to wear the tape. Yet, she went back to the punching bag. About 5 minutes later, she heard a loud siren, and a frightful Simmons coming down the staircase.  
"Skye, we're getting hacked!" Simmons roared over the siren.  
"Again!" Skye whined, throwing her hands up in the air. "Who is it? Wheres the signal coming from?" Skye asked.  
"We dont know who it is , but the signal is coming from right underneath us."  
" Where exactly is underneath us?" Ward said sacastically as he walked into the lab. He looked both annyed and tired. Fitz gave him a sour look then replied,  
"Ummm... Someplace called Roseville, Virgina" Instantly, Skye had a lightbulb.

"Wave we're in" Peter called out. " And we've got vocals in 3.2.1.."  
"Your on W1." Said wendy, from her chair. W1 was Waves code name. and W2 was Wendys. Peters was Black Dark, something they called him when the were younger. Wave looked at Wendy. She was spinning around in the chair and typing the "Kid Code" into her computer.  
"Hello people of SHIELD" said Wave through the microphone. Her voice was projected to the inside of the "Bus" . Skye immediatley reconized the voice and got to work. " I just wanted to let you all know how stupid you are. And do you know why your stupid? Because you all just got hacked by KIDS!" Wave laughed and did a little victory dance. After an annoyed look from Peter,she got back to her job. "Anyways , theres nothing you can do to stop us."" We'll see about that." Skye murrmured under her breath.  
"Skye we in yet?" asked an uteterley confused Coulson.  
"Almost. Establishing sound connection.." Skye waited for a minute. the screen in front of her said Loading, Please wait. Wendys voice came throught the microphone this time.  
"Yup! Nothing you can do..." Skye finally got a connection. She went up to the microphone. Waves voice came agian.  
"Bam! what...-"Skye finished her sentence for her  
"have you done?"Skye said sacarstically.  
"Skye?!" wave choked throught he microphone.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting much, or at all. Ive been having school(ugh!) please rate and review! I think this will go on for a few more chapters, but idk because i might be busy. Please keep reading and tell me what you think!


	5. What's going on?

CHAPTER 3

"Skye!?" Wave choked the microphone.

"Skye's there?" Wendy said. " Wait, how is that even possible?"  
"2% says it is." Peter said in an annoyed voice.  
"This is your fault Peter." Wave said  
"My fault, how is it my fault"... And on they went in a ruckus.  
" Guys, I'm still here." Skye said over there fighting.  
"Sorry." They trio said in perfect unison.  
"Now you three want to explain why you were hacking into SHIELD?" Skye quipped  
"Nope"  
"Not happening"  
"Never!"  
"If you don't, I'll email everyone your 2nd grade talent show video." in second grade, Wave had been in the talent show, with her talent as how much candy she could stuff in her mouth. She ended up going on a sugar high and going absolutley insane. It was hilarious. How many other girls talent shows was on Bloopers?  
"You wouldn't!" Wave said in a childish voice  
"Try me"  
" Um, Skye, would you care to tell the rest of us what's going on?" Coulson asked. He wondered what this was about. He figured it was a piece of Skye's past, and decided to solve that mystery.  
"Who was that?" Wendy said as Skye put a finger to her lips, as a quiet signal.  
"No one" Skye said quickly. Why had Wave, of all people, hacked Shield? What would a 12 year old girl, that goes to a spy school, want with a secret goverment organization? Oh. A lot apparently, Skye thought.  
"Right..." Peter strained  
" if you don't tell me, I guess I could get you to tell me? Skye said, the sarcasm hard in her knew it wouldn't scare them, but anything was worth a shot.  
"Ironic. Our Skye, threating us. She didn't even pass Sub level one!" Peter said as he laughed  
"I did too!"  
"Not in your first 9th grade year" Wendy spat in between laughs  
"Enough, you three. Now you tell me what your up to or I'll come and get you." Wave tried to say something, but Skye went on rambling. "I know where you are. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Children."  
"Fine. I'm up for some Cops and Robbers. Game on." Said Wave angry and annoyed and a little excited. This is going to be fun, she thought. Wendy was quite the contrary. And Peter was well, Peter.  
"Game on." Skye said quietly, before logging off the server.  
"Now Skye, would you please explain what that was about." Said Agent Coulson, standing firm.

-  
AN-  
I hope you like this chapter. It's a little bit longer, cause I had the time. Please rate and review cause reviews are like hugs. Also, tell me what you would think of a Maximum Ride/Agents of Shield crossover. I have a great idea.


End file.
